Pesadillas
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Ambos sueños son horribles… Ambos forman parte de su realidad… Pero prefiere el primero, esa es una realidad que no tiene remedio. En cambio, el sueño frecuente que ha empezado a tener hace poco es algo que podría cambiar perfectamente…. Si tan solo tuviera una idea de cómo hacerlo.


Titulo: Pesadilla

**Resumen**: Ambos sueños son horribles… Ambos forman parte de su realidad… Pero prefiere el primero, esa es una realidad que no tiene remedio. En cambio, el sueño frecuente que ha empezado a tener hace poco es algo que podría cambiar perfectamente…. Si tan solo tuviera una idea de cómo hacerlo.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: OC!Emiliano/México, Antonio/España

**Género**: angst

**Rating**: ¿+13? Nu sé ;n; (?)

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: OMG! ¡Algo que no es un drabble! ¡Rápido, pidan un deseo! No sé cuándo volveré a escribir algo más o menos largo(?)… ok, ya… mucho chocolate hace daño xD (?)

**Nota 2 (sin importancia)**: en mi blog hay varios one-shots recientes que no he publicado aquí… (FranceXJeanne, PruAus, UsaMex… uno de beyblade KaiXBrooklin y uno de kuroshitsuji SebastiánXCiel) Probablemente los publique aquí en el transcurso de estos días. Pero si les interesa y no quieren esperar, pueden echar un vistazo a mi blog desde ya (link en perfil)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde que tiene memoria o, más bien, desde que su madre se fue, siempre ha tenido pesadillas. Noche tras noche… Siempre lo mismo. Su madre yéndose, la _Catrina_ al lado de ella. Muertos…. Muchos, muchos muertos. Él con apenas tres años humanos viendo esa escena horrible en la que su madre lo deja para nunca más volver. Llanto, su propio llanto… Se encuentra solo… Y es sólo un niño… Despierta gritando, con veinte años humanos y gritando… Gritando y llorando.

Son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que logra despertar calmado… Cuando su padre se encuentra de visita —o él de visita en casa de su padre— y éste se da cuenta de que _su niño_ está teniendo pesadillas, le ayuda a calmarse sin hacer gran cosa.

"Papá está aquí", aun estando dormido, esa frase es suficiente para que sus sueños se vuelvan mucho más agradables. Al menos… así era hasta hace poco… Pero las cosas cambiaron… Ya ni siquiera es capaz de ver a su padre a los ojos por más de un par de segundos sin sentirse como una vergüenza de hijo…. Como una vergüenza de país y, por supuesto, de nieto.

—¿Cómo va todo? — ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que todo es un caos; que, hoy en día, la independencia no es más que una mera ilusión? Prefiere fingir una sonrisa y decir que todo va bien, aunque probablemente ya se haya enterado de que el país, que una vez fue su colonia, se cae a pedazos. Y, por las noches, prefiere tener la pesadilla de siempre… Prefiere que su padre no esté ahí para intentar calmarlo. No quiere que su subconsciente escuche la frase "papá está aquí", porque esa frase ya no tiene el mismo efecto que antes… Ya no se ve a sí mismo, siglos atrás cuando apenas era un niño pequeño, protegido en los brazos de su padre después de haber visto la muerte de su madre. Ahora la escena cambia de forma mucho más radical. De ser un niño en medio de una masacre pasa a ser un adulto… solo… en medio de una habitación oscuro. De pronto ve al abuelo que no conoció, mirando fríamente, claramente decepcionado. Esa imagen desaparece en poco tiempo y es reemplazada por la figura de su madre… Eso le rompe el corazón, no soporta ver tanta decepción en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos… Después de eso viene lo peor.

—¿Es esto lo que querías….? —Su padre, lanzándole una mirada tan fría como la de su abuelo, quizá hasta más fría.

—P-papá… —murmura él con voz lastimera y lágrimas en los ojos. Siente un nudo en la garganta…

No, por supuesto que no quería eso. Pero…

—¿Para esto te independizaste…?

Quiere gritarle que no, no fue para eso… Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Su país es un caos, eso es una realidad que no se puede negar… Una realidad que él no sabe cómo cambiar.

Sería mejor soñar con su madre desapareciendo para siempre… Al menos en ese caso, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Su madre se fue, murió… Tal vez por su culpa, tal vez por otra razón. Da igual… el punto es que esa realidad no va cambiar… Pero la realidad del caos que es su país puede y debería cambiar… si tan sólo tuviera una idea de qué mierda hacer.

—¿Y bien…? —Su padre sigue con aquella mirada fría, decepcionada. Y él ni siquiera puede ver eso, sólo lo siente… Mantiene la cabeza agachada y no se atreve a levantarla.

No tendría problema con encarar a España… ¿qué más da? No es como si el país español estuviera en una situación mucho mejor a pesar de ser de primer mundo mientras él es un simple tercermundista. Pero… pensando en España como Antonio, como su padre… No puede hacer nada. No es capaz de enfrentarlo, no puede ni mirarlo…

España y México son una cosa… son países. Dependen de lo que haga su gente… Pero Antonio y Emiliano son otra cosa… Sí, son los representantes de esos dos países, deben hacer que su respectivo país salga adelante… Pero también son personas… son padre e hijo. Un hijo que se independizó siendo demasiado joven, que no pensó en las consecuencias; y un padre que tuvo que aguantarse el dolor y darle la libertad que tanto deseaba, aunque sólo era un niño…

Y Emiliano lo sabía. Sabía que sólo era un crío… Sabe que, en el fondo, sigue siéndolo. La prueba está en que no sabe cómo salir del hoyo en el que se ha metido… no sabe cómo lidiar con esa situación… Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera es libre realmente…

Se independizó de España, sí… pero sólo para volverse un maldito perro faldero del gringo. Todos lo dicen… y él no lo quiere admitir, pero esa es la verdad. No es libre…

—¡Emiliano…! —Y tras ese grito despierta. En sus sueños escucha severidad en la voz de su padre, siente que en su mirada hay decepción. Pero en la realidad, su padre está preocupado… Mucho. Y se preocupa más cuando lo escucha decir algo en dialecto… porque así no le entiende, no sabe lo que le pasa… Se vuelve más difícil ayudarlo si ni siquiera puede entender lo que dice.

Por un momento, Emiliano logra ver la preocupación en la expresión de su padre, antes de desviar la mirada, morderse el labio y hacer el intento de contener las lágrimas. El español sólo lo abraza y repite, una vez, aquella frase que conoce tan bien y que antes lograba tranquilizarlo: "papá está aquí". Ahora eso provoca que rompa en llanto mientras su padre lo abraza, deseando poder hacer algo más por él. Pero no puede…

Como país, España no debe intervenir en los asuntos de México. Hace mucho que dejaron de ser su problema y no está en situación de ayudar a otros precisamente, primero debe hacer algo para mejorar su propio país. Como personas, Antonio sólo puede darle apoyo moral a su hijo y aconsejarlo, pero Emiliano tiene que salir adelante sólo… Algún día tiene que aprender a ser un país verdaderamente independiente. Mientras… su padre estará a su lado. Cuando logre aprender a ser libre, seguirá estando ahí… Pase lo que pase, siempre será el niño de Antonio…. Antonio siempre estará orgulloso de él… porque es su niño.

—P-papá… —murmura entre el llanto, abrazando a su padre. Algún día… Algún día logrará salir adelante… hará que su padre tenga verdaderos motivos para estar orgulloso…

Fin.


End file.
